youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TomSka
|username = DarkSquidge |image = DarkSquidge.jpg |join date = October 27, 2007 |Twitter = |Facebook = |other media = |vids = 382+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Thomas James Ridgewell (born: ), better known online as TomSka or DarkSquidge, is an English YouTuber, comedian, producer, and director living in London. He also is the uploader of a popular series called asdfmovie, and one of the creators of the card game based on the aforementioned series It's Muffin Time. About Tom has two channels: TomSka and DarkSquidge. His TomSka channel focuses on him making sketch comedy with other YouTubers and is mainly known for the asdfmovie series. There are 12 movies in the series so far, not including the deleted scenes. While making videos for YouTube, Tom almost got kicked out of The University of Lincoln for posting a parody of the university's advert. This was because of the inappropriate content shown in the video, but he was forgiven when they saw the view count. Tom's TomSka channel is where he uploads the sketches and animations he has directed. Tom's second channel DarkSquidge is mainly used for his weekly vlog Last Week since it started on 2016, but also uploaded other vlogs and a series of unreleased videos that didn't quite make the cut called Scrap'd Week. Eddsworld In 2003, Tom met then 14-year-old Edd Gould online. He and Edd started to produce an animated series called "Eddsworld" around 2005. Later on, in 2006, he became the main voice of his character in the series, along with Edd and two of Edd's other friends, who together made the cast of 4 main characters, Tom, Edd, Matt, and Tord. They found success in this series and they become an icon on Newgrounds and YouTube; the series took a rapid turn when in 2012 Edd died of Leukaemia and Tom took over the production of Eddsworld until 2016. asdfmovie asdfmovie is a popular series he made. Each movie is composed of various, simple and uncolored animations with very random and nonsensical humor. Movies in this series could also have multiple voice actors. Moreover, the entire list of asdfmovies can be found in this playlist. It's Muffin Time A card game that is based on the series asdfmovie. You can find more information about the game here. Trivia * Tom was originally going to be named Dudley. * Tom has stated that he has no gag reflex.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ2wwLh1dhU * Tom has said that he is great at trumpet impressions. It is even shown in asdfmovie 6. * Tom plays the bass guitar. He also plays left-handed, as seen in Guitar Warfare. * Tom was raised as a Jehovah's Witness, but no longer practices this faith. He still expresses a belief in God. Also, due to his upbringing, he didn't celebrate holidays such as Christmas and Easter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ2wwLh1dhU * Tom's father is of English, Scottish and German descent, and his mother was of Ashkenazi Jewish (Russian and Ukrainian), Irish and English descent. References 'This page was made on June 5, 2011 by PolisKanin ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views